


spinning

by duciferscruff



Category: NO-WORLD
Genre: omegas first heat no sex just that devastating moment when you present as an omega, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duciferscruff/pseuds/duciferscruff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically this is my first blurt out on posting something.<br/>ill write something else soon this was to get used to my 3ds as a computer... anyways no name or description... input anyone you want :']</p>
            </blockquote>





	spinning

The world spun. There was no doubt anymore, his whole life he'd been told the world spun, wizzed, pitched, and turned on its axis. Following the elipses set by the ever exasperating rules of gravity. He had known this for as long as he could remember, but it wasnt till now... till now as The Heat tore through his deceivingly still world, that the burning truth of this truly struck him in its entirety.  
The world spins,  
and his life would soon spin out of control...


End file.
